


Are We On A Date?

by BlackWingBecci



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Les Miserables Reverse Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingBecci/pseuds/BlackWingBecci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal for Bahorel and Feuilly really had never been normal for friends. But that's fine right?</p><p>Or maybe not, as Bahorel finally gets over his obliviousness and realises maybe they've been more than friends for a while now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We On A Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Work created as part of the Les Miserables Reverse Bang 2015 for art created by the wonderful bahoreal, which can be found here: http://bahoreal.tumblr.com/post/119959425606/first-piece-for-the-lm-reverse-bang-feat-an

Bahorel didn’t really realise it was happening until the end of the day. He was sat in one a café just outside the shopping centre, watching Feuilly talk animatedly to a little girl who had fallen over beside their table to cheer her up, and he caught the knowing look the lady with the little girl gave Feuilly and him. It was a look Bahorel and Feuilly had received quite a few times before. From strangers they came across in the park or in a café, from their friends when they were all hanging out together, from certain family members on their rare visits. It was a look that meant ‘you two make a cute couple’. 

And it was that look that made Bahorel realise the truth. He and Feuilly weren’t out for a day as friends. They were out on a date.

-x-

It had started out like any normal day out for Bahorel and Feuilly. They went shopping so they could both get birthday presents for Enjolras and planned to make a day of it in the shopping centre. But maybe that had been the issue. Normal. Normal for Bahorel and Feuilly really had never been normal for friends.

There had always been chemistry between them. A spark that flared from when they first met. They hadn’t acted on it, because they quickly became best friends and they had so many friends in common as well, but the spark hadn’t really gone away. And maybe it was even more than a spark. Maybe there were even feelings involved, at least on Bahorel’s half. Though he hadn’t really been aware that feelings had been a possibility until it all hit him in that café.

Bahorel hadn’t realised at the time. But his and Feuilly’s friendship had never been normal. They went on more ‘friend dates’ than most friends generally do. They were more intimate than most people in their friendship group, sharing clothes and physical contact and personal space like they were communal commodities. They supported each other and were connected to each other in a way that was more than just platonic – and in a way that never felt like the queer platonic way Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac were. And neither of them batted an eye at any of this, though other people seemed to do.

It was when they all met Cosette for the first time that Bahorel realised they were closer than most friends usually were. Marius brought her to the Musain and she had spent time talking to everyone. And when she talked to Bahorel and Feuilly she told them how cute a couple they made. Marius and stammered out an apology and corrected Cosette on how they weren’t a couple while Feuilly had laughed, averted his eyes and a blush had spread up his neck and across his cheeks. Bahorel hadn’t known how to react and instead he had been drawn to other people’s reactions. Grantaire had smirked and shook his head, Enjolras had frowned and tilted his head as he watched them, Prouvaire’s face had broken into a wide grin which he tried to hide behind his hands.

But they were friends, despite their normal being different and any extra closeness they had, and that’s all that Bahorel thought.

-x-

Looking back at the day things were maybe a lot more obvious than Bahorel though they had been. And Bahorel should have noticed things much earlier.

Every time Bahorel looked at Feuilly he saw his wide, bright smile and his spattering of freckles. Bahorel saw Feuilly’s careful, limited movements and his curious and sincere gaze and Bahorel couldn’t help but smile at him. Bahorel couldn’t help but think how beautiful he looked and how glad Bahorel was to have him as a friend.

“Hey ‘Rel.” Feuilly’s voice had cut into Bahorel’s musings half way through the day. And the next thing Bahorel knew, Feuilly was pressed up against him, their cheeks pressed together, and a phone was being held up in front of them. “Say cheese.”

Bahorel smiled, and he knew it looked real and happy and full of joy. Because he did feel joy with Feuilly pressed up against him, but it made his breath catch and confused him a little. He was hyper-aware of his body with Feuilly pressed up against it. He felt tingly and warm and there was a flare in his stomach that knotted his insides and built up to his chest. He had been in a lot more contact with Feuilly before – laying all over each other on the couch and wrestling with each other on living room floors – but suddenly it was different. And what was even more different was that it was different in a very good way.

After the selfie, he cleared his throat and put a bit of distance between them, pointing to a nearby craft store and heading in that direction to hopefully distract Feuilly from any awkwardness on his part. Bahorel didn’t want to upset Feuilly just because he was suddenly confused and couldn’t make sense of his own body and thoughts.

The craft store was a treasure trove of goodies. There were displays everywhere showing variations of gorgeous stationary and delicate threads and vibrant ribbons. There were walls dedicated to canvases and scrapbooks and notebooks varying from mini to excessively large sizes. There were paints of all colours and pencils stands from floor to ceiling and packs of buttons and beads and sequence that reflected the light like jewels. It did the job Bahorel needed and distracted Feuilly completely. His attention was fully taken by the colours and the textures and the seemingly endless supplies the shop had to offer.

Bahorel was relieved because it solved one problem for him, but it also made another worse. Because seeing Feuilly in that shop with his eyes alight with joy and his fingers twitching to fold the paper and card that was so carefully presented before him made Bahorel even more confused. He had seen Feuilly excited about supplies before. He had thought it was endearing and cute before as well, but it had never felt like something major like it did then.

-x-

Then they had gone for a cup of coffee. They had teased each other at the counter over drink choices, argued over whether Bahorel should pay because he had suggested it and Feuilly shouldn’t really be wasting money on expensive coffee when he was trying to save up for classes, and the server had given them the look. The ‘you two make a cute couple’ look. And Bahorel hadn’t noticed it at the time, just taking their drinks and finding a table, though he noticed it looking back now.

They sat on a little table at the back of the café, one that offered them some privacy, though that wasn’t particularly hard to achieve in the almost empty café. It was too cold outside for most people to brave the weather, and most of those that had were hurrying about their business, not stopping for a break. Bahorel sat opposite Feuilly and their knees knocked together. It’s how they usually sat, with no space or issues being in contact, but suddenly it felt intense and special and made Bahorel weirdly giddy.

Then the little girl came running past their table and fell flat on their face beside him. Through the screaming and crying and worry of the lady with the girl, Bahorel had been lost. He had always gotten on with kids and he really liked them, but he had no idea what to do if they were hurt or upset. Feuilly did though. He picked the little girl up and got her to stop crying and made her forget about being scared and hurt by distracting her with talk of her favourite colour and games to play. The lady with her was so grateful, taking a second to calm herself down, and then joining in the conversation and thanking Feuilly so much just before they left. And of course she gave them the look.

Bahorel didn’t know what it was about that look that was so special or different that made all the dots connect in his mind. Maybe it was after the confusing day of suddenly being more aware of Feuilly. Maybe it was just after seeing the look so many times it finally had to make sense. But whatever it was, it suddenly made sense. And it blew Bahorel away.  
All of the looks they had gotten from people made sense now. All of their friends’ reactions when Cosette had thought they were together and at other times didn’t seem unusual or weird anymore. His and Feuilly’s friendship had been one question, one words, one extra hug or kiss, away from a relationship from the very beginning. And knowing that now made Bahorel’s next actions an easy choice. He didn’t wait or wonder or worry. He was aggressive and active and he dealt with issues. So, he was going to be active and deal with the issue here.

“Are we on a date?” Feuilly froze at his question, mug lifted half the way up to his mouth and lips parted slightly in preparation to drink. For a moment they simply stared at each other, Bahorel expectant and Feuilly shocked, and then Feuilly licked his lips and put his mug down.

“Errr…” Feuilly was quiet and unsure, and he stared down at the table and his hands. Then he took a deep breath and looked up at Bahorel. “Yes.”

Yes. That word was sure and confident. And it took Bahorel a second to register what that meant. So they were on a date. And Feuilly knew. Wait, what?

“Oh, what?” Bahorel tried not to sound too harsh, too offended, but he was sure he did. He was shocked, he was taken aback, he was completely lost. He had expected some confusion, having to explain some things, and then Feuilly having his own realisation. Not Feuilly being sure already that they were on a date.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Feuilly suddenly started talking in a rush, words coming out quick and fast and warbled and Bahorel struggled to keep up. “I’ve kind of had feelings for you for a while now, probably from when we first met but I didn’t really realise it then, and we’ve always been so close and it’s always felt a little like we were kind fo together and I was able to have an outlet for those feelings without actually having to talk or act on them. We’ve kind of been on dates before but you never really noticed like you never really noticed we were kind of together so I kind of just decided to not tell you since it was easier than having the conversation and facing rejection. I’m so sorry.”

Feuilly looked really sincere and really guilty. Bahorel tried to make sense of what he had said and correlate it to what he had worked out. Of course they had been kind of dating. Of course some of their previous friend dates had just been dates. Of course Feuilly had realised while Bahorel hadn’t because Feuilly was so good with people and feelings and Bahorel could sometimes be the most oblivious person on the planet.

But Feuilly had also said he had feelings for Bahorel. He had known they were together and had wanted it that way, wanted to be together, wanted to go on dates and be the couple people thought they were. And when Bahorel thought about it he kind of wanted that too. He thought about how cute and endearing he though Feuilly was, he thought about how giddy being in contact with Feuilly can make him, he thought about how right it felt to be intimate and connected to Feuilly. He thought about that ‘you two make a cute couple’ look and it made him happy. It made him happy that people thought they were a couple. It made him happy that people thought they were cute together.

“I am so sorry, ‘Rel.” Feuilly said again and his voice was strained and his eyes a little wet and Bahorel felt nauseous at the thought that Feuilly was upset enough to want to cry.

“It’s okay.” He said immediately without thinking, his first instinct to not let Feuilly be upset because he had so much bad stuff in his life anyway that Bahorel wanted to all he could to stop anymore. But Feuilly frowned and Bahorel knew why, because it really wasn’t just okay. “Alright, it’ not okay, but I’m not mad.”

“Really?” Feuilly asked with hope in his eyes.

“Well, no, I am a little mad.” And that hope went and Feuilly’s face fell again and Bahorel tried to gather his thoughts and get everything straight because this was all turning into a mess.

“Okay, look.” He spoke carefully and as calmly as he could, reaching over the table on instinct to take Feuilly’s hand. “You should have told me. And that’s what I’m mad about. Because I can be very oblivious Feuilly. I’m not mad that we were kind of together, I’m not mad that we were kind of going on dates, I’m mad that you didn’t tell me because we could have been doing this ages ago.”

And Bahorel stood up from his seat and leant across the table to press his lips against Feuilly. It probably was a little risky, but Bahorel had always been more comfortable with being active and aggressive, and this was the best way he could think to show how much he did want to be with Feuilly. When he pulled back, Feuilly’s eyes were shining and there was a small smile on his lips. He breathes out slowly, his breath warm on Bahorel’s lips and Feuilly’s hands grabbed the front of his top when Bahorel tried to pull back further to sit back down.

“Well, I fully accept my mistake, and I suppose I’ll have to find a way to make it up to you.” His little smile turned into a mischievous smirk that Feuilly rarely wore but made Bahorel’s chest clench with anticipation and joy. They both leaned in this time and kissed again – much deeper and messier than before.


End file.
